


What my stepfather was

by RandomOtakuGirl



Series: Vampires, Weresquids and the normals Oh My! [5]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: AAHAHHHH, Aloha can bake, Aloha finally tells what he’s been hiding, Cookies!, Gen, Vampire!Glasses, Weresquid!Bobble, vampire squids, vampire!army, vampire!headphones, vampire!mask, weresquid!Skull, weresquids, you can’t tell me otherwise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 12:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21075101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomOtakuGirl/pseuds/RandomOtakuGirl
Summary: It took a while for Aloha thinking of a way to tell what he has been hiding. Sending in a message to the group chat he made, he waited.What he didn’t expect was an extra person joining in.





	What my stepfather was

Aloha sent a message to the group chat he made, saying he’s ready to tell everyone why he knew so much about vampire squids. He knew some suspected him being some sort of hunter, but that wasn’t the case. Besides, why would he want to hurt his friends? Plus he didn’t know much about weresquids! Soon he waited at his house, making it the meeting area, deciding to make cookies to keep his hands busy.

It was when he put the cookies on the cooling rack he heard a knock on his door. Patting his hands together, he went to open the front door. “Oh! I didn’t expect you four to come first” Aloha said, inviting Goggles, Glasses, Headphones and Bobble into his house. “Hey Aloha~! I was just so excited for them to know~!” Goggles replied, already sitting down on the couch. Glasses was still curious, so he brought along Bobble and Headphones with them, just in case. Another knock was heard as Aloha opened the door, smiling bright. “Snorkel~! You came too? You already know though! And hey Octo and Straw!” Aloha smiled once he was hugged by both girls, giving them a big hug as Snorkel came in joining the hug as well. “It's a big thing for everyone, man! Plus I want to see everyone’s faces” Snorkel grinned, Aloha grinning back. “Me too~”

Now it was waiting for Army, Mask and Skull. While Aloha went to make a few more batches of cookies, Snorkel came in, leaning against the counter next to Aloha. “What made you have the idea to tell everyone?” Snorkel asked just as Aloha put two batches of cookies in the oven. “I think some are suspecting me of being a hunter or somethin” Aloha explained making Snorkel scoffed. “Really dude? They might change their opinion hearing what you have to say then~” Snorkel laughed, getting a chuckle out of Aloha. A few minutes later, his door knocked again while he took out the new batch of cookies. “And here they are” Aloha said going to his front door and opening it, seeing Army, Mask, Skull and Aviators? Well he wasn’t sure why Aviators was here. Maybe he thought he was a hunter?

“I’m glad you all could make it~” Aloha said, sitting next to Goggles on the sofa. “You said you were going to explain to us Aloha” Army said, getting out a brand new looking notebook and a pen, “we all want to know.” Aloha look at the group before looking to Goggles, who couldn’t hold in his excitement any longer. With a shrug, Aloha spoke.

“Well, the truth is my stepfather was a vampire. Since my real father died when I was really young in a work accident, my mother was sad. That was when she met my stepdad two years later and the two hit it off. My stepfather didn’t treat me any different though, and loved me despite me not being a vampire. He was really overprotected though, since Snorkel had a bit of trouble visiting~” Aloha smiled as the others listened. ”Yeah I remember that~! He always glared at me” Snorkel laughed, remembering those times. “So because of your stepfather, is that the reason why you know so much about vampire squids?” Glasses replied as Aloha nodded, smiling a bit. “Yep~ Sadly they got into an accident three years ago while I was home alone.” 

“How old were you when your father died before your stepfather?” Skull asked as Aloha thought about it. “I think I was two? Maybe three? I don’t remember much about him though other than my mother being upset about him” Aloha replied, leaning back a bit into the couch. “Soooo, your stepfather taaaught you everything about vampire squids?” Mask asked as Aloha nodded. “Yep~ especially how to protect myself! He’s the reason why I know so much and what to do.”

“Aloha, that’s” Glasses didn’t even know where to begin. Not to mention Aloha was practically raised by both a normal inking and a vampire squid. “Does that mean you have a lot of information~?” Bobble asked as Aloha shook his head. “Not everything, sorry~” Aloha replied, making Bobble think. She wanted to know more about Headphones after all. “And I actually don’t know much about weresquids either aside from Skull, Staw and Octoglasses” Aloha confesses, getting a bit of ‘ohs’ from the group. “Isn’t it amazing though! You could be an encyclopedia Aloha!” Goggles said with enthusiasm, everyone looking at him.

“M-Maybe we should leave now” Glasses said, getting a nod from Headphones. “Yeah~! Let’s go Headphones~!” Bobble said, grabbing her hand before leaving. “Ah wait- Bobble!” Headphones stumbled, leaving along with Bobble. “We should go too, Goggles” Glasses said getting up as Goggles pouted. “Awwww~ lets stay!” Goggles complained before Glasses told him something, Goggles quickly gasping. “Oh! Then see you later Aloha~! Thanks for the cookie~!” Goggles excites waves goodbye, leaving with Glasses. “Hey~ It was nice seeing you again Aloha!” Straw smiled, giving Aloha one big hug, Aloha laughing. “I saw~ You going to the mall with Octoglasses?” Aloha asked, getting an excited nod from the other. “Yep! It’s girls night after all.” Straw replies before the two left, leaving Aloha alone with Army, Mask, Snorkel, Skull and Aviators. 

“Aloha” Skull began, getting a small hm from the short inkling, “can you make more cookies?” Aloha thought about it for a moment before getting up from the couch. “Of course Skully~ I think I have enough ingredients to make one more batch” Aloha replied, heading towards the kitchen. “I didn’t think it was possible for someone to live with parents like his” Army finally said, putting his notebook down, “There’s no rules about who you love, but all of us have to follow the law about not to turn any normal inklings.”

“True” Mask said, taking a spot on the couch, “we’ll get in huge troooouble for even trying. Or so my mom says.” The four stayed quiet before Aloha came back thirty minutes later, bringing a plate of cookies. “So~ Anything else you guys need to know?” Aloha asked, one hand on his hip. “No, I think it is time for me to leave” Army said, getting up. Aloha asked if he wanted any cookies in which Army declined, leaving. Mask came up as well, wanting to catch up on his anime with his team. Now it was just Aloha, Skull and Aviators in the living room, Aloha humming a bit. “Well~ I shouldn’t keep you guys here huh~? I’ll get a bag for these cookies Skull” Aloha said, before going back to his kitchen to grab a zip bag, returning back to the living room to put the cookies in there. “Thanks for having us over” Skull said, as the two left, Skull was in a goodbye.

Aloha was now alone in his house, laying down on the couch as he look up at the ceiling. “I didn’t really think it’ll go that smoothly” Aloha said to himself, before turning on the television. He wasn’t sure what everyone thought, but as long as they were fine with it, right?

But Aloha couldn’t help but shake the feeling that something was going to happen.


End file.
